


Memories Amongst the Stars

by MelissaCharlie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a thing now, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coran (Voltron) Angst, Fluf, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro talks to someone, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), and I love it, and a daughter - Freeform, coran has a husband, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaCharlie/pseuds/MelissaCharlie
Summary: Shiro thinks back to his time on earth.More specifically, a person back on earth.When someone unexpected, comes by, with whom he ends up having a much-needed talk, and some revelations.





	Memories Amongst the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic in the Voltron fandom! Yay!  
> This is a concept I have had in my head for some time now, and with Adam being a thing, this was the perfect timing!  
> This is set somewhere before the whole thing with the Teludav, so this is back in season two! Back when Shiro was still Shiro and Canon!Galra Keith was still the biggest concern of the fandom!  
> I have tried my best if you find any errors or you want me to add tags or warning... just tell me and I will!  
> Please enjoy!

Shiro loved the stars. He always had, and even after the disaster that was the Kerberos mission, he could still sit for hours and look at them.

  
The last time he had done this was before he was almost denied going on the Kerberos mission, before his fight with Adam.

  
Shiro sighed and turned his gaze away from the observatory's big windows. He had not thought of his fiancé or ex-feancé rather, for a long time. He actually tried his best not to think of the other man.

  
"How important am I to you Takashi?" the words seemed to haunt the black paladin, always someplace in the back of his mind, reminding him of all that he lost.  
He should have listened to Adam back then, he should have followed his heart instead of his pride.

  
For the first month or so after he had learned about the alternate realities and the possibility of time-bending, he had researched ways to maybe go back, and change his decision, force himself to choose Adam over a stupid moon.

  
He could have avoided so much pain, he could still have an arm, Keith could be safe back on earth and not a frontline soldier, he could still be with Adam.

  
_But then_ , a voice said in the back of his head, _then you wouldn't have fund Blue or Voltron, the Galra would have come to earth and destroyed it, and then what?_

  
The fact was that he probably would have been long gone when that happened, it wouldn't affect him in any way. It would, however, affect Keith, and Adam, and the rest of the Paladins and their families.

  
No, he would not go back now and change a thing, even if he could.

  
But god did he miss Adam, and their last conversation still hurt after two years, because Shiro knew that Adam was terrible at letting go and that Shiro's assumed death would have been devastating.

  
"Number 1?" Shiro's thought-stream was interrupted by a voice he most certainly did not expect. He turned around and found none other than Coran, standing there.

  
"C-Coran?" he asked, stunned "What are you doing here?"

  
Coran looked just as baffled as Shiro felt, but the older Altean was quick to compose himself.

  
"Well I was running a security check on the castle and found that someone was in the observatory" the alien explained standing straight and stroking his mustache, "I thought for sure it would be either number 4 or 5 I would find here, but on the other side I am not surprised"

  
"Keith is here in the nights?" Shiro asked, not surprised at all. The red paladin had always had a hard time sleeping and it had not become better after going into space.

  
"Yes as well as number 5, the stars seem to have a sentimental value to both the paladins" he explained "but mostly they are here to remember something greatly missed... can I sit?" Shiro nodded, gesturing with his good hand and the Altean took a seat beside him on the floor.

There was a pregnant quiet in the room for a while, where both of them seemed to not really know what to say.

  
"I used to do this" Shiro said after while in silence "All the time back on earth... Keith and I would sit like this for hours on end, naming the constellations and such" The black paladin looked back at the memories and smiled "Sometimes, Adam would join us, if we were too loud when climbing out the dorm window"

  
"Adam? I do not believe I have heard that name before" Coran inquired, and Shiro realized that he had probably never talked about his fiancé before "is he someone waiting back on earth?"

  
"I don't think so" the fight flashed in his mind again and he sighed "we were supposed to get married before I left for Kerberos, but he made it very clear, after I was accepted to the mission, that he would not be there when I got back" the black paladin turned his gaze to his hands and kept them there, not bearing to look the older Alien in the eyes.

  
"Ah, a tragic love story then... I know a thing or two about that" The Altean looked back out at the stars and Shiro turned his eyes to the other person in surprise.

  
"You do?" he asked, not fully grasping the idea that Coran would have known about stuff like that, He didn't really strike Shiro as the romantic type. But then again,  it made sense that the alien had had a family back on Altea.

  
"Yes, I do my boy!" Coran stroked his mustache once again "Here let me just" and he started to look for something on his person. he was quick about it and fished out a holo-phone, looking almost identical to the one Pidge had made lance.

  
"This" and he swiped a gloved finger over the screen, "Was my family, before the war with Zarkon"

  
The picture showed a much younger version of Coran smiling at the person who had taken the "picture". The Altean was without the mustache and in a bit more formal clothing, his hair was shorter and he was holding a toddler in his arms who were also smiling at the device that had taken the photo.

  
Beside him stood another figure, also Altean, with long black hair in a ponytail that did not seem to hold it very well as several strands seemed to fall beside it.  
"That was my husband, Veyris, and our little girl, Fori" he said pointing at the man and the small girl.

  
And Shiro could not be more shocked than he was, because not once had it even passed his mind that maybe, Coran had also had a family that he missed, that it was not just Allura who had lost her family and home planet.

  
"Your husband?" was all Shiro could get out.

  
"Yes! He was the general of the royal army, a real pain in the behind area at first, horrible at talking to others, I'll tell you that! Always so serious and practical" Coran complained, with a jolly voice, looking lovingly at the picture "Way to reckless for his own good, he was a martyr at heart you see... but gods, I loved him" It was weird, hearing Coran talk like this about a person, but Shiro got it, more than he liked to admit.

At first, it reminded him of Keith. Horrible at talking to others, serious and practical, 

  
"That's exactly what Adam used to say," Shiro said, smiling at the memories "He would always be the one to clean up after me and Matt 'How are you two always getting into trouble' 'Takashi you are too noble for your own good' 'you are giving me grey hairs if you keep this up'... Adam was very easily annoyed with us " Shiro had mimicked Adams half worried half annoyed voice a million times in the past, even though he was a bit rusty, it still sounded accurate enough.

  
This also seemed to peak Coran's interest.

  
"When you say Matt, is it Matthew Holt you are talking about?" he asked like he didn't already know the answer.

  
"Yeah, we were all in the same year, Matt used to crash in our dorm because his roomie would kick him out for 'quality time' with his girlfriend... Sometimes, when we were still in school, we would sneak out and go to town on my hoverbike" Shiro chuckled, thinking back at the good old times.

  
Later the next day, Shiro realized that Coran probably had no idea what the black paladin was talking about, but if that was the case, then the alien said nothing about it.

  
"I see" Coran gave one of his classic laughs and stroked his mustache yet again "it sounds like something Fori could do with Allura and their friends... breaking the rules for quiznacks and giggles" Shiro almost commented on the funny use of the Altean curse-word, but decided against it as the Altean probably knew perfectly well how to use it.

  
"Most young people are like that I guess" Shiro looked down at the picture in Coran's hands "Did they both die in Zarkons attack?" he then asked, not even thinking.

  
"No, forget I asked that" the paladin quickly added, his face burning "You don't have to-" but Coran cut him off.

  
"It is all okay my boy, don't worry yourself, it was a long time ago" he changed the picture. This time it was of a girl, with the same black hair as the man that had stood beside Coran.

  
She was wearing what looked like a military armor and she was smiling proudly, puffing out her chest to show off a mark and a medal. Honestly, she was beautiful, her markings were slightly different from Corans but it was defiantly his eyes.

  
How the Alteans had worked that part out, making the child look like both her parents, was not a thought that crossed Shiro's mind till much, much later and he never got around to asking Coran or Allura about it.

  
"Fori took way to much after her father I'm afraid, and when she grew up she was right of to the army's special forces like him" the Altean let a finger glide over the face of the girl "She would have been Allura's age if she had still been alive at the time of Zarkon's attack"

  
"I'm sorry" And Shiro really was, because he knew the pain in losing someone you loved.

  
He remembers how he himself acted right after his mother died. He had holed himself up in his and Adam's dorm room, and just cried. He had was like an empty shell for almost a month before his boyfriend and Matt, had dragged him up and outside.

  
'Get up Takashi, this isn't healthy!' Adam's voice was still clear in his mind 'Come on we're sneaking into town' Matt had said, way to eager for any of them to survive the night.

  
They had taken his hoverbike and gotten shit-faced drunk all of them, and he and Adam had ended up half carrying the oldest Holt sibling, who besides his lightweight, had drunken twice the amount of the other cadets.

  
"Don't be my boy, no one could have done anything about it" the alien interrupted his thoughts yet again "it was an ambush, they walked right into the trap. It was her first solo mission with her own team, and some information of ours had been jagged...Vayris never really forgave himself after her death"

  
Shiro took some time to look at the pictures, then sighed. He had not taken any of those with him in space, being too angry with both Adam and himself to even think of that. They would probably have been lost the moment he was taken by galra anyway, but it still hurt a little.

  
"I wish I had pictures, of us before Kerberos I mean" the black paladin voiced his thoughts almost without noticing it himself, but he did not regret the words.

  
"Well, that can certainly be arranged number 1!" Coran exclaimed then, startling Shiro slightly with his way more upbeat voice.

  
"These I have made after we came out of the cryopods! With the mind devices, and printed them from my memory!" Coran stroked his mustache again, this time looking like he was the most brilliant person in the world.

  
"I would be able to make some from your memory of your time with this Adam and Matthew Holt! if you wish that is" added the Altean, a bit more uncertain than he started out.  
Shiro felt a little tingle of excitement and happiness, he had not felt in ages burst through him at the idea. He missed both of those people terribly and a picture would do wonders for him.

  
"That..." he trailed off, smiling the first real smile in a long time "I would really like that"

In the end, they both forgot the picture. As the teludav takes up the importance of everyone and a single picture or two could not mean less in comparison.

  
Takashi has forgotten all about them the moment they form Voltron and he enters the wormhole with the other paladins.


End file.
